


Metropolis' Best Dressed

by cats_eye78



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: What happens to all the clothes that Clark throws off when he goes off as Superman?





	Metropolis' Best Dressed

Metropolis' Best Dressed

 

Every time Superman flew by all the homeless in the area ran to the search where he had came from. They would find the clothes he shed scattered in an alley, gather them up, and then they would have new clothes. They were practically Metropolis' best dressed.

After a while they noticed that sometimes his jacket would have a shirt in a different size stuffed into the pocket. They marveled at his kindness, because at first they had been worried he would be angry at them.

In the winter Superman started randomly dropping winter coats, sleeping bags, various could weather outfits, and food. This continued when weather warmed, just different clothing was provided. 

During one fight the villain actually managed to knock out Superman. Dozens of street people filled the area, begging him for handouts or just acting crazy, causing enough distraction that they were able to hide the hero without his opposition realizing what was going on. The evildoer left after they swore that they saw Superman fly away. They then watched over their champion, wrapping him in some of the very blankets he had gifted them. When he regained consciousness he thanked them profusely and ask that for fear of their safety that they not do that again. They agreed to his face and shook their heads as soon as he left.

A few days later two young journalist came to speak with them wanting to write a story about their great bravery. One was a tall African American with a camera and to other a handsome bespectacled man with clothing that they all recognized the style of. They called themselves Jimmy and Clark. The homeless told them there was no story to tell. Superman is a great man, with a huge heart, who had been taking care of them, and it would have been wrong for them not to help when he needed it. They helped the photographer pull the other man back onto his feet when he tripped, handed him back his glasses, and bid the two a good day.

Seconds after the men left Superman streaked overhead dropping more supplies. They waved, rolled their eyes, and wondered how those silly little glasses fooled anyone.


End file.
